project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Aka Mononoke
Appearance TBD Personality TBD History being difficult so heres a short version First born child of an arranged marriage. Parents were a nurse and a construction manager. They were caring put distant leaving Aka to play and raise her self for the most part. When she wasnt in school she was often found by the side of her great aunt, helping the old women and listening to her stories of life befor japan took part in the great war. While Aka was a bit of a pest at times, she loved the old women dearly and was loved by her in return. Like Aka, her aunt could see ghost. But she could also do more, much more, she had magic. And when she discovered her great neice could she ghost she began teach the girl magic aswell. While Aka was expectionly powerful she was a clever little witch, eager to please the old women. Over thee years the old women grew frail and old befor dieing, and since she didnt have any children of her own she left everything to Aka. Saddend at her aunts death, she abandon her magic until and lived an ordinary life as she possible could. She went to school and became a preschool teacher. Eventually she meet another teacher at a function, and married him. They seeked to have a child of there own and they conviced quite easily. But there good luck ended there, Aka required a C-section. The child was a still born and due to further complications she need to have a hysterectomy. Competely seal her fate, and making it impossible for them to have children. While clearly saddened but this loss, she pushed on. Eventually returning to work and focusing her affections of her neices and nephews. Particularly one like boy on her husbands side named Tsukasa. The boy was a effrivesent little thing, always going about and living life to the fullest and speaking to imaginary firends. Execpet they werent imaginary... Rather they were ghost. Powers and Abilities 'Black Magic Women Fullbring' Mega masquerain by pokeluka-d6hc180.png|Fullbring Familiar Volcarona.600.897148.jpg|Familiar alt. Clad Fullbring.jpg|Black Magic Women, Clad Form Black Magic would it a partiulary interesting fullbring. In that rather producing a weapon of some type or armoyr is produces a familiar, Effecticly making Aka into a classicly europeaon which. Though this familiar Aka is not only speak and sense beyond her own body, but she may even use her own magics(manipulations) through its body as if it where her own. 'Summon Form' When activated Black Magic Women takes the form of an animal familiar rather than the typical weapon of suit one typically find when fullbrings are summoned. In Aka's case it is acutally a very large (Nearly three feet across) moth like creature. 'Ability 1' Arcane servent is the main power of 'Black Magic Women' It allows Aka not only to sense via her familar, But it also her to use her Spells (manipulations) through its body. Essentialy allowing Aka to communicate and utilize her powers remotely. 'Ability 2' 'Ability 3' 'Clad Form' 'Ability 4' 'Ability 5' 'Ability 6' 'Magic' Statistics Trivia * TBD Gallery Uzumaki.Mito.full.1342372.jpg Uzumaki.Mito.full.831247.jpg Uzumaki.Kushina.full.1542284.jpg Uzumaki.Kushina.full.1448225.jpg Uzumaki.Kushina.full.1289112.jpg Uzumaki.Kushina.full.1289106.jpg Uzumaki.Kushina.full.1289035.jpg Uzumaki.Kushina.full.627049.jpg Uzumaki.Kushina.600.1609960.jpg Uzumaki.Kushina.600.1576235.jpg Uzumaki.Kushina.600.1339606.jpg Uzumaki.Kushina.600.1289098.jpg Uzumaki.Kushina.600.1289001.jpg Uzumaki.Family.full.554151.jpg